Lux Aeterna
by Samantha Michaelis
Summary: Há muito mais sobre as origens de Loki do que todos julgam saber. Uma New York arrasada não fora a única consequência da invasão do Chitauri.
1. Hall da Glória

**Olá! Essa é minha primeira fanfic dentro desse fandom, espero que gostem.**

 **Boa leitura!**

* * *

 ****

 **Capítulo I**

 **O Hall da Glória**

Ailish estava tendo um dia bastante comum ao ponto do tédio em seu trabalho na SHIELD quando um certo deus-alienígena do mal resolveu que seria uma boa ideia dominar a Terra. Ela não era nenhuma agente de alto escalão, então ela não estava no meio da ação. Seus serviços estavam sendo necessários na sede da SHIELD em New York e ela se resignou a auxiliar no monitoramento de quaisquer atividades suspeitas em Manhattan. O que se desenrolou durante essa invasão não era segredo para ninguém. O terrível vilão e seu exército alienígena foram derrotados em uma batalha que arrasou boa parte da cidade e agora cabia a humanidade reconstruir e reparar o que fora destruído. Além de absorver o fato de que eles realmente não estavam sozinhos nesse mundo.

Um dia depois do ataque, ela estava bebendo café no refeitório em seu intervalo quando um de seus colegas ligou a televisão onde o noticiário exibia imagens dos invasores alienígenas.

"Esse cara que estava comandando a invasão, soube que ele é irmão do Thor. Como é o nome dele mesmo?" Comentou uma das colegas de departamento de Ailish, era uma garota chamada Evelinne, especialista em línguas.

"Sim, ele se chama Loki, Evelline. Você deveria prestar mais atenção aos relatórios diários." Respondeu um homem de meia idade que Ailish não lembrava o nome.

Loki.

Esse nome atraiu imediatamente a atenção de Ailish. Não era um nome comum desse povo, mas tinha muito peso em sua terra natal. A menção do nome do invasor fez Ailish prestar atenção nas imagens exibidas na televisão.

E ela ficou completamente chocada.

"Ailish! Onde você vai?" Exclamou Evelline ao ver sua colega simplesmente sair voando pela porta em direção aos escritórios.

Era uma coincidência. Uma incrível, absurda e inimaginável coincidência. Esses eram os pensamentos de Ailish enquanto ela se dirigia ao seu cubículo no Departamento de Linguística. Assim que ela chegou em sua escrivaninha, imediatamente começou a vasculhar todos os registros sobre a invasão e sobre Loki de Asgard.

Ela estava tão absorta em sua pesquisa que não notou o envelope azul com um lacre de cera que dava a impressão de ser algo muito importante e/ou muito antigo também. Ela não deu atenção até o tal envelope começar a ganhar um brilho assustador. Ela engasgou ao notar o objeto brilhante sobre sua mesa. Ela o tomou e o abriu com dedos trêmulos. Havia apenas uma pequena carta escrita em uma caligrafia elegante

 _Cara Ailish_

 _As Guardiãs detectaram um grande uso de magia provinda de um Arvrian não cadastrado nos últimos dois dias em sua área de atuação. Sua posição como agente dupla para a Casa Real faz com que sua presença na reunião do Conselho seja indispensável._

 _Esteja no Hall da Glória precisamente ao pôr do sol em Arvriah._

 _Atenciosamente_

 _Niall de Arvriah II_

 _Vice-rei de Arvriah_

Ailish deu suspiro e olhou para o relógio em sua mesa, era 16:00, ela nem sequer teria tempo de trocar de roupa. Ela abriu uma de suas gavetas e de lá tirou uma espécie de cristal azulado que parecia muito com uma compra supersticiosa feita em alguma lojinha esotérica.

Ela depositou o objeto em sua mesa e puxou uma fina varinha de madeira do bolso interno de seu casaco. Ela murmurou algumas palavras em um idioma estranho e tocou o cristal com a varinha, o que o fez tomar um brilho azul similar ao do envelope que agora voltara a ter sua cor creme original. Ela tomou a pedra em suas mãos e a levou aos seus lábios.

"Palácio Real, Arvriah." Sussurrou ela lenta e claramente para o cristal. E com uma leve rajada de vento, ela desapareceu da sala.

* * *

 _Sala do Trono, Palácio Real de Arvriah._

Princesa Maeve de Arvriah estava quase quicando em sua ansiedade. Fazia mais de duas horas que ela havia voltado para o Palácio Real após mais de cinco séculos humanos como estudante na Academia Real de Magia. Finalmente ela estava formada e de volta para sua amada casa.

Ela estava muito feliz em voltar, mas parecia que seu pai não estava tão feliz assim com sua volta.

"Malvin, onde está meu pai?" Perguntou ela para um guarda ao ver que o rei estava longe de ser encontrado.

"Sua Majestade teve que sair às pressas para o Hall da Glória. Parece que houve alguma emergência sobre uma detecção de magia indevida e ele teve que comparecer à reunião do Conselho, alteza." Respondeu o guarda.

"E desde quando meu pai se envolve em questão tão triviais?" Questionou Maeve desconfiada. "Essas infrações não dizem respeito ao rei."

"Francamente, eu não sei dos detalhes, mas parece que há algum envolvimento da família real nesse caso, sua alteza."

Maeve ainda não estava satisfeita. A resposta do guarda apenas deixou mais dúvidas. Ela agradeceu ao homem e se dirigiu a Ala Oeste do Palácio onde se situava o Hall da Glória.

Algo muito grave deve estar acontecendo em Arvriah para exigir a presença do Rei tão de repente.

E nada de grave aconteceu no reino nos últimos... 1000 anos!

Arvriah era um pequeno continente que permaneceu os últimos milênios oculto do resto da humanidade. Sua localização no globo não é precisa e totalmente indetectável para quaisquer aparelhos de localização que a tecnologia atual dispunha. O reino é habitado por um grupo muito especial de pessoas. Os Arvrians são humanos capazes de magia. Também conhecidos como magos, bruxos, feiticeiros, etc. pelo resto dos humanos. Graças aos seus conhecimentos de Alquimia, eles foram capazes de criar a tão famosa Pedra Filosofal e com isso lhe foi conferido o Elixir da Vida Eterna.

Os Arvrians são um povo pacifico que não viam mais nenhum propósito nas guerras. Seu objetivo sempre foi o conhecimento, essa era sua fonte de poder e cada indivíduo se empenhava em manter essa sociedade pacífica e esclarecida. Mas por mais conhecimento que esse povo tinha, eles ainda não se sentiam confiantes em se abrir para o resto da humanidade. Os humanos mortais não pareciam prontos para aceitar a ideia de que dividem mundo com criaturas detentoras de tamanho poder e também não se sabe do que estes seriam capazes caso tivessem acesso a esse conhecimento.

Se manter escondidos e em segredo era a melhor forma de garantir a paz dentro do reino.

Mas a humanidade mesmo com suas limitações era extremamente esperta e sagaz e logo começaram a descobrir que existe muito mais nesse universo do que se julgava ser possível. Então para proteger o Voto do Sigilo realizado há mais de 3000 anos, vários Arvrians deixaram a segurança de sua terra e se infiltraram na sociedade humana nos mais variados patamares para vigiar e garantir que Arvriah permanecerá oculta até o dia em que a humanidade estiver pronta para eles.

Ailish Kalah era uma dessa pessoas.

Um sentimento de nostalgia se espalhou no coração da agente Kalah quando ela se materializou na entrada para o Hall da Glória. Fazia mais de 10 anos desde que ela tinha pisado nesse lugar pela última vez.

Pelas forças dos cosmos! Como ela sentia saudades de Arvriah!

Ela deu apenas um passo em direção ao hall quando viu uma jovem de cabelos negros correr em sua direção.

"Ailish! Eu não acredito que você está aqui!"

Era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que a Princesa de Arvriah. Mas para Ailish, era apenas Maeve.

Sua melhor amiga.

"Maeve! Eu não esperava lhe encontrar aqui. Quando você voltou da Academia?" Disse Ailish alegremente.

Ela e Maeve se abraçaram como duas irmãs há muito separadas.

"Eu acabei de chegar." Respondeu Maeve. "Você tem alguma ideia do que se trata tudo isso? Por que o Conselho iria chamar uma reunião por causa de um caso de magia indevida? E por que o Rei iria comparecer a ela?"

Ailish mordeu os lábios antes de responder.

"Eu tenho minhas suspeitas, Maeve. Mas eu não acho que é meu direito de expô-las agora."

A princesa parecia que iria explodir de curiosidade.

"Vamos, Ailish! Nada excitante aconteceu nos últimos... séculos! Você precisa me dizer do que se trata."

"Eu não irei dizer nada, mas acho que você deve assistir essa reunião."

Maeve abriu a boca para responder, mas Ailish a cortou.

" Lá tudo será explicado."

Maeve concordou e seguiu sua amiga.

O Hall da Glória era um espaço do Palácio dedicado ao dia da Revolução Branca. Quando os pequenos povoados de seres mágicos se uniram e fizeram um pacto para paz, igualdade e fraternidade entre todos os bruxos da Terra. Sob o governo do Rei Arthuro, o Branco o reino de Arvriah fora formado e a sociedade mágica prosperou por muitos milênios.

Lá estavam reunidos alguns membros do conselho e na ponta da grande mesa estava sentado Artai de Arvriah, o rei de todo o mundo mágico. Ele parecia absorto em uma conversa com um dos membros mais antigos do Conselho e não notou quando sua filha se esgueirou para dentro do Hall e se ocultou nas sombras atrás de uma grande estátua do Rei Branco.

Quando Ailish entrou no recinto, todos os olhos se voltaram para ela.

"Você deve ser Lady Ailish Kalah!" Exclamou o rei. "Estávamos apenas esperando sua chegada para começarmos."

Ailish se curvou respeitosamente para seu rei e se aproximou da mesa.

"Eu me chamo Ailish Kalah e passei a última década infiltrada dentro de uma organização da sociedade comum. Essa organização tem o objetivo de proteger o planeta de ameaças de grande porte e minha função era a de evitar que suas investigações cheguem até o descobrimento de nossa existência."

Ela fez uma pequena pausa para checar se todos estavam prestando atenção em suas palavras e continuou.

"Há poucos dias, seres de outros mundos invadiram nosso planeta e tentaram conquista-lo. Graças aos seus maravilhosos recursos, os mortais foram capazes de repelir os invasores e restaurar a paz."

Ela se sentia bastante nervosa de estar lá de pé falando para membros tão importantes da sociedade, mas o Vice-Rei acenou para ele em aprovação e ela continuou.

"Coincidentemente, as Guardiãs Magicas começaram a detectar um alto uso de magia na presença de mortais e além disso, a assinatura mágica detectada não era compatível com nenhum cidadão de Arvriah cadastrado."

Ouve uma onda de murmúrio entre os conselheiros com as palavras de Ailish.

"Isso significa que há um de nós vivendo no mundo dos mortais desde seu nascimento?" Perguntou um dos conselheiros mais jovens da mesa.

"Essa foi a primeira hipótese que levantamos." Respondeu Ailish. "Mas antes de a aceitarmos, eu e outros Guardiões do Segredo decidimos analisar todos os registros de Arvrians já feito. Como todos sabem, no momento que recebemos a _Lux Aeterna_ , uma pequena parte de nossa energia é retirada e armazenada pelas Guardiãs, para que possamos controlar o uso de magia fora das fronteiras de nossa terra natal. E surpreendentemente, nós encontramos o dono de tal assinatura."

Ela olhou nervosamente para os grandes olhos azuis do rei antes de soltar a revelação final.

"A assinatura correspondia com a assinatura mágica do líder da invasão ao nosso planeta e segundo nossos registros ele é um Arvrian nascido dentro de nossas fronteiras."

Maeve que esteve esse tempo todo escondida atrás da estátua teve que fazer o seu melhor para não exclamar de choque e surpresa ao ouvir a conclusão de Ailish.

"Sua assinatura mágica é correspondente ao registro do Príncipe Loki de Arvriah. Que fora dado como morto poucos dias depois de seu nascimento."

Talvez, se Maeve tivesse emitido algum som, ela nem seria notada dado ao pandemônio que ocorreu assim que Ailish terminou sua última frase.

Rei Artai de Arvriah sempre fora conhecido por seus modos contidos e pacatos que refletiam em sua forma lógica, ponderada e pacífica de governar. Mas poucos sabiam que por trás daqueles olhos calmos e semblante tranquilo, jazia um homem que nunca fora capaz de superar o luto por sua esposa e filho caçula.

Há 1050 anos atrás um grande mal caiu sobre o reino de Arvriah. O ataque de criaturas nunca vistas antes, a morte violenta e brutal da princesa herdeira e o desaparecimento do infante caçula do reino deixou Arvriah na beira do caos. Os súditos comuns pouco sabem sobre as circunstâncias de tal tragédia, apenas era sabido que o antigo rei havia se relacionado com criaturas provindas de outros mundos e em sua sede por conhecimento ele havia partilhado mais do que deveria com os estrangeiros. Ao notar o perigo que rondava o seu povo, o rei quebrou seus laços com essas criaturas. Mas o líder deles não ficou feliz com a ruptura e por vingança tentou amaldiçoar a princesa que estava grávida de seu segundo filho. Não era de conhecimento geral quais foram os efeitos de tal maldição, mas pouco tempo depois do nascimento da criança, um gigantesco exército de tais criaturas invadiu o Palácio Real.

Arvrians há muito tempo não viam mais batalhas em seu território, seus guardas não eram preparados para batalhas de grande porte, então muitas vidas se perderam para expurgar aqueles monstros.

O Rei Mael e sua filha única, a Princesa Meredith estavam entre as vítimas. E o jovem príncipe estava longe de ser encontrado.

Os Arvrians eram tão ignorantes quanto qualquer um em Midgard em relação a existência de outros mundos, então quando as Guardiãs se tornaram incapazes de detectar a magia do pequeno príncipe, não havia nenhuma outra conclusão a ser tirada a não ser de que a magia da criança se extinguira, ou seja, ela não estava mais viva.

Com a dor pela morte de três membros de sua família, uma filha criança para criar sem a mãe e um reino em pânico em mãos, o jovem príncipe Artai subiu ao trono e se tornou Rei de Arvriah.

Agora, mais de 1000 anos depois, um novo choque caia sobre ele.

Seu filho, há tanto dado como perdido para sempre, estava vivo.

E ele era simplesmente um arauto de destruição para todos os habitantes da Terra.

Pelo visto a paz em Arvriah estava com seus dias contados.

* * *

 **Eis primeiro capitulo! Por favor, me digam o que acharam! Reviews são muitíssimo bem vindos!**


	2. Sobre Coragem e Rebeldes

**Capitulo II**

 **Sobre Coragem e Rebeldia**

 _Sala do Trono, Asgard_

O som de passos e correntes era a única coisa que quebrava o silêncio tenso que era compartilhado entre a Família Real de Asgard. Loki, o príncipe caído fora trazido diante de seu pai adotivo e Rei para ouvir sua sentença por seus crimes cometidos contra Jotunheim e Midgard.

O dono da Língua de Prata não pode resistir a um momento de ironia ao se dirigir a sua mãe adotiva, a Rainha Frigga de Asgard.

"Defina pior." Foi a resposta do príncipe ao tolo pedido da rainha em uma tentativa de evitar que seu filho piore sua situação.

Por trás de todo esse ar de deboche tão comum a Loki, ele realmente temia pelo seu destino. Mas ele não temia a execução. De certa forma ele tinha esperanças de que seus atos fossem o suficiente para fazer o Allfather parar com sua atuação de pai preocupado e finalmente condenar seu "filho-monstro" a pena de morte.

Ele temia que Odin em sua crueldade estivesse lhe reservando um destino bem pior.

Loki suportou em silêncio as palavras cruéis daquele que um dia ele chamou de pai, tomando todo o cuidado de não deixar nenhuma de suas emoções transparecerem em seu rosto.

 _Seu direito de nascença era morrer..._

 _... abandonado em uma rocha congelada._

Ele nunca foi bom o bastante.

Nunca foi o suficiente.

Não era o bastante para um Jotun.

Nem para um Aesir...

 _Seu direito de nascença era morrer..._

Ele sempre esteve condenado.

Odin apenas atrasou seu destino.

Antes que ele desmoronasse sob o peso de sua dor, sua Língua de Prata tomou a dianteira.

"Se eu vim aqui para o machado, então use-o! "

Odin nunca entendeu e nem respeitou os desejos de Loki.

Por que agora seria diferente?

"Frigga é o único motivo pelo qual você está vivo. Você irá passar o resto dos seus dias nas masmorras."

Sim, Odin sempre tinha uma opção mais cruel na manga.

O Rei se levantou e bateu sua lança no chão quando Loki fez menção de lhe dar as costas. Parecia que sua punição não iria terminar ali.

"Baseado nos riscos que seus poderes representam para todos de Asgard e de outros mundos. Você também será despojado de sua magia para todo o sempre."

Loki não pode deixar de estremecer e deixar parte de seu medo traí-lo quando o Rei apontou sua lança na direção de seu corpo. Sua magia sempre fora uma parte fundamental de sua existência desde que ele podia se lembrar.

No momento que o raio emitido da lança o atingiu, ele experimentou a maior dor que ele já sentirá em toda a sua vida. Algo que fez o seu tempo de tortura nas mãos de Thanos parecerem uma carícia.

Ele estava consciente de cada milímetro do seu corpo, e cada milímetro estava em chamas. Ele podia sentir a força vinda da lança tentar arrancar algo de seu corpo, era a sua Seiðr, sua força mágica e parecia que esta não estava nem um pouco disposta a sair.

"Não resista, Loki!"

Ele estava vagamente ciente da voz de Odin gritando com ele no momento que suas pernas perderam a capacidade de sustenta-lo e ele sentiu seus joelhos batendo no chão.

Isso não estava certo.

Gungnir era a arma mais poderosa de Asgard e a única com o poder de despojar facilmente um Aesir de seus poderes. Ela nem sequer fora necessária para arrancar o poder de Thor e reduzi-lo a um mortal, Mjölnir fizera o serviço muito bem. Loki era um mago poderoso, mas ninguém esperaria tanto de sua Seiðr.

"Odin! Pare com isso imediatamente, você irá mata-lo assim!" Disse Frigga ao voltar a Sala do Trono.

Ele não havia notado que tinha começado a gritar. Isso provavelmente fora o motivo de fazer a rainha contrariar as ordens de Odin

O som da voz de Frigga foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu ouvir antes que a misericordiosa e bem-vinda inconsciência o atingisse.

Ninguém sabia exatamente o que fazer após o corpo de Loki cair no chão como uma boneca de trapos. Frigga se aproximou lentamente de seu filho caído e falhou em conter um soluço de desespero ao notar o sangue que vertia de seu nariz e boca. O próprio Odin estava chocado, mas não era pela culpa de quase ter matado Loki e sim pelo fato de que seus poderes foram incapazes de subjugar os de seu filho.

Isso não era esperado de um Aesir e muito menos de um Jotun. O poder de Loki não correspondia a nenhuma forma de magia conhecida.

"Leve-o para as masmorras e mande um curandeiro examiná-lo!" Ordenou Odin voltando a seus modos frios. "E garanta que sua cela terá restrições mágicas e permanecerá vigiada durante o dia todo."

Ele observou em silêncio os guardas arrastarem o corpo mole de Loki em direção à prisão deixando um rastro de gotas de sangue pelo caminho.

Frigga se afastou do corpo de seu filho sem objeção, mas quando seu olhar encontrou o de seu marido, Odin viu toda a raiva e tristeza que haviam tomado conta do espírito de sua esposa.

As ações de Loki não pouparam nem sua própria mãe.

 _Gabinete do Rei, Arvriah_

Se havia uma coisa nesse mundo que Arvrians eram totalmente incapazes de fazer era resistir a espalhar alguma nova noticia interessante.

Em menos de 24 horas todo o reino sabia que o príncipe perdido estava vivo e era o mesmo ser maligno de outro mundo que tinha tentado invadir a Terra há poucos dias. Como eles eram um povo centrado em suas formas pacificas e a insaciável busca pela clareza de pensamento e o conhecimento, imaginar tais atitudes vindo de um deles era simplesmente...

"Inacreditável!"

O Rei Artai observava calmamente sua filha, Maeve andar de um lado para o outro em total estado de fúria. Um contraste perfeito em relação a atitude de seu pai.

"Maeve, querida. Precisamos ser sábios..."Tentou argumentar o Vice-Rei

A princesa se virou para seu tio, Niall em total choque.

"Tio, Loki está vivo e preso no mundo daquele tal de Thor. Precisamos entrar em contato com ele e descobrir tudo que podemos sobre meu irmão!"

Niall suspirou resignado.

"Já se passaram mais de mil anos desde o sequestro do príncipe e já fora visto que ele não é exatamente o que se espera de um cidadão modelo de Arvriah. Precisamos saber com quem estamos lidando antes de tomarmos alguma atitude."

Maeve estava longe de estar convencida. Ela olhou para seu pai com expectativas de que o sentimento em saber que seu filho estava vivo o levaria a tomar alguma atitude mais definitiva.

"Por mais que meu coração implore que eu invada o mundo dos mortais atrás de respostas sobre Loki, minha consciência me alerta sobre os riscos de tal atitude irresponsável. Podemos não apenas por em risco a segurança de nosso povo, como também o Voto do Segredo."

Maeve abriu a boca para retrucar quando o rei ergueu uma mão interrompendo-a e continuou seu discurso.

"Precisamos de tempo para planejarmos uma abordagem segura. Sinto que, graças ao nosso isolamento, temos poucas informações sobre esses mundos além e a nossa falta de conhecimento pode nos levar a tomar decisões que podem ser fatais para nossa sociedade. Por enquanto me sinto na obrigação de concordar com meu irmão e meu Vice-Rei. Não sabemos nada sobre esse lugar que chamam de Asgard além das lendas e mitos dos povos antigos."

A princesa viu que os dois governantes estavam irredutíveis, o que só serviu para aumentar sua indignação. Mas como uma boa nobre, ela apenas se curvou respeitosamente e saiu.

Se eles achavam que ela iria se contentar com tais modos passivos, eles estavam muito enganados.

Nada iria impedi-la de encontrar seu irmão.

Ailish estava em seus aposentos temporários no Palácio enquanto o Rei e o Conselho decidiam qual seria o próximo passo a tomar a partir da descoberta de que o príncipe sobrevivera.

Ela ainda se lembrava da surpresa que sentiu ao ver as imagens do príncipe aliadas ao seu nome.

Príncipe Loki era uma cópia quase perfeita do Rei Artai. Por um breve momento ela acreditava estar vendo coisas, mas era muita coincidência, o nome, a aparência e depois de tudo a assinatura mágica detectada. Não havia espaço para dúvidas.

Mas agora quais ações seriam tomadas a partir dessa descoberta?

Uma batida na porta a tirou de seus pensamentos.

"Precisamos dar um jeito de chegar ao meu irmão." Disse Maeve entrando no quarto sem a menor cerimônia.

Ailish não estava nem um pouco surpresa. Na verdade, ela estava até estranhando a demora de Maeve em procura-la atrás de mais informações.

"A ponte que une os dois mundos ainda está danificada segundo os registros dos mortais. E mesmo que essa ainda estivesse funcionando, ela apenas abre de um lado e nenhum de nós seria capaz de acessá-la."

Maeve parecia que iria chorar de frustração com essa resposta.

"Loki fora levado por Thor a Asgard para responder por seus crimes. Não sabemos qual a punição que o Rei deles reserva para o príncipe, mas há chances de que ele seja condenado a execução." Acrescentou Ailish.

"Creio que seu pai, o Rei, acostumado com os modos de nosso povo não esteja cogitando tal risco. Mas também concordo que uma ação diplomática ou o que quer o Conselho esteja planejando, pode botar o segredo de nossa existência em sérios riscos. Contatar Thor pode nos colocar na mira da SHIELD e ele é o único Asgardiano que visita nosso mundo regularmente e sem intenções destrutivas."

"Oh Céus! Estamos bem encurralados!" Exclamou Maeve. "E pensar que o Voto do Segredo tem a finalidade de nos proteger. E vejam só, ele pode muito bem ser o responsável pela morte de um Arvrian!"

Ailish não parecia compartilhar essa preocupação.

"Minha opinião é que devemos trabalhar em uma forma de chegar a esse mundo usando nossos próprios meios e enviar um pequeno grupo para informar Asgard sobre nossa existência e as verdadeiras origens de seu prisioneiro. Infelizmente o Conselho não quis dar ouvidos e nem acredita que sejamos capazes de tal feito. Pois bem! Eles estão prestes a engolir suas palavras e eu não tenho muita paciência com aquele bando de velhos."

Maeve mal pode conter seu sorriso de satisfação.

"Estamos indo atrás de Estevan, certo?"

Estevan de Arvriah era o filho único do Vice-Rei e sobrinho do Rei. O terceiro na linha de sucessão ao trono era um rapaz tímido e frágil que se dedicava aos estudos nas mais abrangentes áreas. Mesmo sendo bastante jovem, suas habilidades acadêmicas eram bastante reconhecidas no reino e ele era permitido dentro dos mais importantes círculos intelectuais da época, exceto os velhotes irritantes do Conselho. Os conselheiros eram um bando de pseudo-intelectuais que jamais iriam admitir ouvir as opiniões de um jovem príncipe que mal havia saído da carteira escolar.

Mesmo sendo mais jovem que sua prima, a Princesa de Arvriah, ele já havia sido dispensado da Academia Real de Magia e agora residia no palacete de verão da Família Real na província de Aria, no Sul de Arvriah junto com seu pai que normalmente regia essa região do reino representando o Rei. Mas ultimamente as obrigações de seu pai o obrigou a gastar mais tempo no Palácio Real na Capital e Estevan estava passando alguns dias pacíficos e solitários.

Uma paz que estava bem perto de acabar.

Obviamente ele já sabia das notícias sobre o Príncipe e ele seria muito tolo ao acreditar que Maeve não iria atrás dele em algum momento.

"Estevan, precisamos falar com você!"

Realmente, ele não era um tolo.

Ele recebeu as duas jovens em seu estudo.

"Então, o que o Rei irá fazer? O Conselho já tomou alguma decisão." Perguntou ele.

Maeve suspirou frustrada.

"Tecnicamente sim. Eles vão ficar parados sem ação até receber alguma centelha divina. O Príncipe perdido pode muito bem estar indo para a fogueira agora e ninguém quer tomar uma decisão efetiva."

"E mesmo que eles tivessem algum plano de ação, todas as formas diplomáticas podem colocar nossa sociedade em risco." Completou ele.

Maeve e Ailish concordaram.

"E vocês duas atravessaram o reino porque acreditam que eu sou capaz de fornecer os meios para que um pequeno grupo chegue a esse mundo e informe os líderes sobre a real origem do tirano que eles mantêm como prisioneiro. Francamente, vocês enlouqueceram."

O sorriso de expectativa que as duas tinham estampado no rosto se desfez dolorosamente.

Mas os olhos turquesa de Estevan estavam com um belo brilho de malícia por trás das lentes de seus óculos.

"Sempre esperei por uma oportunidade dessas!"

"Isso significa que você vai nos ajudar? Sério?" Perguntou Ailish. "Sua alteza real, o Príncipe Estevan Senhor-dos-Livros-de-Regras de Arvriah irá cometer um ato de rebeldia! Esse dia ficara impresso nos tomos da História desse universo!"

Estevan ficou um pouco irritado com tal declaração.

"Vocês não viriam até aqui se estivessem esperando um não." Disse ele friamente.

"Ainda mantemos a esperança de que alguns dos seus experimentos façam você bater a cabeça forte o suficiente para ganhar alguma coragem." Alfinetou Ailish.

"Existe uma grande diferença entre ser rebelde desnecessariamente e ser corajoso. Às vezes a maior coragem consiste em seguir as regras enquanto covardes tentam modifica-las para suprir seus propósitos egoístas."

Os dois se encararam intensamente, a mudança rápida na energia do local era quase tátil.

"Confesso que esperava um pouco mais de resistência, primo!" Disse Maeve se metendo entre os dois antes que eles saquem suas varinhas mágicas e explodam a sala. "Mas estou feliz que você tenha aceitado tão facilmente. Então, qual é o seu plano?"

O príncipe deu de ombros. Toda a tensão facilmente esquecida.

"Exatamente o que eu disse antes. Vamos ir até esse mundo conhecido como Asgard em um pequeno grupo. Tentaremos contato com os líderes e iremos negociar os termos para que o príncipe seja informado sobre sua real família e sua ligação com Arvriah."

"E como você pretende chegar até lá? A ponte que une os mundos não é acessível para nós." Perguntou Ailish.

Estevan deu um leve sorriso presunçoso.

"Me deem algumas semanas e finjam que nunca tivemos essa conversa. Entrarei em contato assim que estiver tudo pronto."

"Semanas? Mas como saberemos se vamos ter todo esse tempo?" Questionou Maeve apreensivamente. " O Conselho pode muito bem ter algum plano até lá."

"Eu duvido, os velhos estão muito receosos de trazer um criminoso de guerra para nosso território e com certeza vão atrasar quaisquer tentativas de planejamento. E infelizmente eu não posso fazer milagres, sou um mago, não um deus e criar pontes para mundos em que não fazemos a menor ideia de onde se localizam levam tempo."

Estevan deu aperto carinhoso no ombro de Maeve.

"Sinto muito, mas é o melhor que posso prometer."

Maeve sorriu para seu primo.

"Isso é mais do que eu tenho direito de pedir a você, Estevan."


End file.
